


13. Scowl

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Light Jealousy, M/M, Observing, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America just can't help making England scowl.  There is something about it that is just too cute for the bespectacled nation to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Scowl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Scowl




 

America surreptitiously angled his head so he could watch as England's face became red with rage.  He half pitied Ireland as England's eyes did that thing they did when he was really angry and the pupils disappeared.  It was kind of strange to not be the one that look was directed at though.

 

England was truly a sight, cheeks bright red and his breath coming out in pants as he yelled at his wayward brother.  America thought it was too adorable! Sometimes, America went out of his way to make the Brit angry just so he could see the cute scowl spread across his face.  The panting breaths and the flushed skin were also nice.  More than nice in America's opinion.  At times, he had a hard time not becoming aroused by just watching the former empire yell (at him or anyone else). 

 

America didn't like England to scowl at just anyone though.  England's brothers were alright, as well as Canada, or himself, but America always worried that one of the other nations would notice how devastatingly attractive England's scowl was and try to take England away from him. Not that he and England were a thing!  He wished!  America was still trying to work up the nerve to ask his former mentor to go out with him, even if Canada said England liked America back. England's scowl was super cute, and as long as no one else noticed that America was happy (for now) to just watch the short tempered island nation continue to scowl at random times.

 

 

* **The End** *


End file.
